


A Kiss Smothered By Words

by harriiiii



Series: HP Femslash - 'Cause the world needs more of it. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pansmione - Freeform, Romance, female - Freeform, girls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: Pansmione AU based upon the prompt -"Leather bookmark." Pansy goes looking for Hermione in the library. Super cute and fluffy (I hope)





	A Kiss Smothered By Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -”Leather bookmark.” - sorry I can’t find where I got this from.

If one were to ask where one was to most likely find Hermione Granger they may reply with the new Eighth Year common room, built especially for the returning “Eighth Years”, where you may find her curled up on a chair near the fire with a large book in her lap and her friends nearby. You may also say you may find her outside, roaming the grounds through all manners of weather or sat by the lake. Most likely though you would find her in the library with her curly hair tied up and her table covered in books. 

That was where she spent most of her time whether it be alone or with her friends; Luna and Ginny would come by to help with revision; Neville would drop by to have a discussion on Herbology that lasted hours once it was started and made all their friends groan when they thought about it; Ron and Harry stayed with her less when she was there but they made sure to drop by every few hours to give her drinks and snacks. She loved her friends.

She had made a few other friendships in the library. She had become closer to Draco Malfoy after he and Harry had started dating before Christmas. She found she enjoyed his biting wit and his intelligent conversations. She found that she also really liked his best friend.

They had managed to also create a friendship as unlikely as Draco and Harry’s had been. They found they had very similar interest and that their thoughts and beliefs were also very similar. They still had verbal sparring matches of course but they were spoken fondly with soft smiles and light laughs.

Yes, Hermione really liked Pansy. She was effortlessly gorgeous but always looked put together. Her raven hair cut into a sharp, sleek bob that never had a hair out of place and her dark arched eyebrows plucked to perfection. The smooth curve of the pale expanse of her neck as she reached for a quill or her dainty hands with the always perfectly manicured nails. Hermione sighed. 

She liked Pansy, a hell of a lot and with such an intensity that it scared her. She hadn’t felt like this with Ron and she didn’t want to ruin her tentative friendship with Pansy just yet so she immersed herself in books and let them run away with her mind. 

-

The library is where Hermione would be found on a warm, sunny evening in early June with her books and hair piled high. The late evening sunlight streamed through the large windows casting shadows on the surrounding shelves and reflecting golden light off of her dark skin. Sat there with a halo of light around her she looked ethereal and the entire atmosphere was calm and relaxed. She loved it. 

Working her way steadily through books, she didn't look up until she heard a light tap tap tap on the large stone tiles of the library floor. She looked up to the see the lithe figure of Pansy walk around the corner of the shelves, her head looking down each row. Hermione watched as Pansy continued this but didn’t speak up even though she knew she was looking for her. Her. It sent a flutter through her stomach.

She placed her quill down next to the parchment she had been writing on and placed a thick brown leather bookmark into the book she was using. The bookmark had been a gift for her 14 birthday from her parents. She smiled at the memory.

She returned her focus to Pansy just as she found her target. Hermione watched as the determined look on Pansy’s face morphed into one of pure delight. She watched as her crimson lips spread into a ginormous grin and her eyes crinkled at the corners. She couldn’t help smiling back. That idiot, she thought to herself, I love that idiot oh my God I’m in love with her, oh Merlin.

“Do you know how late it is Granger?” Pansy said breaking Hermione from her rather unsurprising thoughts as she walked over to where Hermione was sat. “It must be past your bedtime. I’m surprised your Gryffindor lummoxes haven’t come looking yet.” She hadn’t seemed to notice Hermione’s internal freak-out. Hermione was thanking every deity she knew for that. It would have been rather awkward to explain.

Hermione shook her head then frowned, “I’m a Gryffindor Pans.” If she didn’t think about it maybe the thoughts would go away. She started to grab everything she’d had on the table. “What time is it anyway?” She said not looking up as she closed a book next to her quill. 

A low chuckle from behind her broke her from her tidying reverie. Pansy was no longer stood in front of her. Twisting around she saw that Pansy was stood looking down at her with her hands on the back of her chair and one of her long legs stretched out behind her.

“8.” Pansy let out an airy laugh at Hermione’s expression. “Oh do come off of it. You do it all the time. You can’t be that surprised, can you?”

“No...”

“Exactly, now put your mountain of books into that endless pit you call a bag and let's get going.” Pansy’s mouth quirked in the corners as she ran her finger along the dark wood of the chair Hermione was sat in.

Hermione huffed and turned around reluctantly and continued to pile her books into her satchel. “It’s not endless Pan’s, the magic has to...” But she trailed off as she felt delicate fingers undoing the bobble in her hair and running through it a few times. A shiver ran up her spine as nails scratched and massaged her scalp. She let out a deep breath that she hadn’t known she was holding. She let her head loll backwards and her eyes shut. 

Another chuckle made her eyes open to see Pansy looking directly down at her. She looked... beautiful. The late evening sun coated her skin with honey and illuminated her hair. A faint blush was present across the bridge of her nose and across smooth cheeks. Hermione let out a little gasp.

Oh. Oh, yes Hermione thought, I’m in love with her. But looking up at Pansy like that Hermione couldn't find it in her to care. She felt the hands in her hair continue their massaging even as they held eye contact. Pansy’s dark eyes connected to Hermione's rich, warm ones. 

And right there she knew she had to. So she moved. She moved slowly and made sure she didn’t break eye contact. She twisted her body and watched those deep, dark eyes widen ever so slightly. Most wouldn’t have noticed it but Hermione did. She noticed everything about Pansy. The taps of fingers on desks when work was difficult or the twitching of mouths when she wanted to laugh. She noticed it all and it was so Pansy. 

She stood up as Pansy moved backwards, her hands barely grasping at the back of the chair. She moved slowly as if she were approaching an animal, step-by-step. She moved to stand directly in front of Pansy, eyes locked. 

Pansy let out a slight breath and Hermione watched as she tilted her head ever so slightly downwards and her eyes became hooded. It was Hermione's turn to gasp.

“So.”

“So.”

Hermione looked down at her feet and let out a breath of a laugh. “Why’d you come here, Parkinson?” She murmured, looking back up at Pansy.

“Well, Granger... if I’m reading the signs right and I’m sure I am,” Hermione laughed again. “Probably the same as you’re doing now.” She leant her head down a bit to touch the crown of Hermione's. 

“A-and,” Hermione cleared her throat. “And what would that be.” She said moving her hands up to lace them behind Pansy’s neck. 

Pansy put her hands on Hermione's waist and brought her a bit closer. “This.” And she leant in so close that their lips were barely an inch apart. There was a pause where neither of them did anything and Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She summoned up all of her Gryffindor courage and brushed her lips against Pansy’s. It was brief and it was soft but it was perfect.

Hermione watched as Pansy’s face lit up with a huge grin. 

“So many people wouldn’t believe you could actually feel tender emotions you know.” Hermione teased with a huge grin of her own. 

“Shut up.” and Hermione felt lips touch lips; it was more passionate than the first, more energy and more heat. She pushed her hands up into Pansy’s hair as they kissed like they depended on it. Hands gripping hips and bodies so close you wouldn't be able to tell where one started and the other ended.

Pansy started moving her backwards until Hermione's back hit the bookshelf. They broke apart from each other gasping and flushed. with her hands in Pansy’s hair, she pulled her down till their foreheads were touching. 

“This ok?” Pansy whispered. 

“More than.” and she kissed her again; slowly, languidly, letting their lips mingle and suckle and nip. When they pulled away again, the low light of the sun was casting shadows and illuminating Pansy all at once. She placed one last kiss on Pansy’s lips as she ran her hands through her thick black hair.

Yeah, she really loved her.

“So Granger, were you avoiding me by any chance?” Pansy whispered mischievously. Her hand was running up and down the side of Hermione's waist. It made her shiver.

“Books are easier to confront than feelings Parkinson.” and Pansy laughed; a bright, melodic sound that reverberated around the shelves and Hermione grinned. “Not that you’d-”

Her words were stopped by lips against her own, “Shut up and kiss me. The books can wait.” was murmured against red flushed lips and punctuated by soft pecks. 

“Oh, believe me, I will.”

“Then get on with it!”

“Bossy.”

“Says you.’

And they did kiss again. In fact, they kissed quite a lot more. Obviously, they could never shut up either and that did get in the way, but they loved the way the words and the kisses mingled. It was so them.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my second AU. Second piece of writing in general tbh. Anyway, I hope you like this and I’d really appreciate any constructive criticism! I’m also going to be posting this to my Tumblr which is the same as my username on here. Go check me out! If you're reading this then please check out the other works in this series. Thanks -H


End file.
